You're Never Going Anywhere
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: A football game leads to more between Sonny and Claudia. ONESHOT


He sat on the couch in the den watching football. The business had been busy for months and this was his first chance for some downtime. This game was huge: the Florida Gators against Alabama Roll Tide. An ice cold beer and a good football game about to start. What could be better? He heard her walk into the room, she stood at the door for a while. Deciding whether to leave him be or sit and watch with him.

"Come here, Claudia." He said opening out his one arm so she could lay into him. She smiled before walking over and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Who do you want to win?" She asked him raising her eyes to meet his.

"Florida." He answered taking another gulp of beer. She put her hand on his chest.

"So either that's who you have your money on or no that has to be it." They both laughed a little as he ran his hand through her hair. "It doesn't matter though, cause the Roll Tide is gonna win." She finished taunting him a little.

"No way Tebow is way too good." Claudia shook her head.

"No he's too cocky, Alabama is gonna bury them." She replied before grabbing his beer and taking a sip. His mouth opened and formed an 'o' shape.

"Hey, that's my beer. Want me to get the pack?" He asked. She got up.

"I'll get it. Don't let the game start without me." She stated before exiting the room for a short period of time. She set the two six packs on the coffee table in front of them. Florida punted and the game began. They still shared the same beer even though the cases were sitting in front of them.

* * *

Hours later the game was tied and Claudia couldn't sit down anymore. She was jumping and yelling and screaming for Alabama to win. Sonny just sat back and laughed at his wife, he had never seen her this excited or drunk for that matter, not that Sonny wasn't just as drunk as her. She took another gulp of beer, before turning back toward the TV.

"Come on!! Run! No not like that! Go! Cut!! Come on, move!!!" She screamed. Sonny grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down, you really want me to lose money that bad?" He smiled.

"Yes, it's not like we don't have enough. And I wanna see you squirm." She turned back to the TV and started screaming again.

"Squirm for what?" He was confused. Why would he ever squirm?

"Cause I was right and you were wrong." She had this major grin on her face. Taking another bottle of beer out of the case. Sonny shook his head.

"You're going to be so sick." He stated.

"And you're not going to be? Huh? You've had just as much to drink as me." She waved the bottle in front of his face.

"I'm obviously taking it in a lot better." He stated.

"Shhhh! The games back on. Roll Tide!!!!!" She screamed. There was five seconds left, seventeen to seventeen, and Alabama's ball. The quarterback ripped a throw, and the wide receiver took off running. "GO RUN!!!!! KEEP GOING!!!"

"They're gonna catch him." Sonny mumbled. Claudia shot him a really quick look and turned her attention back to the TV.

"TOUCHDOWN!!!!!" Claudia exclaimed. She went to sit next to Sonny, but tripped on the table leg and landed directly on top of him. "Sorry." Her cheeks reddened a bit as she tried to move off him, but he held her in her place.

"Claudia." He said in a barely audible tone. He caressed her cheek with his hand. He saw the passion in her eyes and vice versa. He dipped his head down and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Their tongues darted in and out of each others mouths. Claudia pulled back, though.

"I don't want this to be 'cause we're drunk." She explained to him. He pulled her into another long and sensual kiss. It sent shivers down her spine, and caused his engorged member to stiffen.

"It won't be, I promise." He told her after they pulled away from the kiss. They shifted themselves on the couch so that they were lying on it. Claudia pulled off his shirt and ran her hands down his bare chest. His hand went under her top and cupped one her breasts. Claudia strangled back a moan. She lifted herself so that Sonny could pull off her top as he kissed her neck.

Sonny shifted his position and was on top. He pulled off her boots and then released her from her jean prison. Kissing her thighs as he made his way back up to her lips. She pulled off his slacks and boxers in one swift move. She felt him smile halfway through the kiss.

He pulled off her thong and threw it across the room, having no use in it any longer. He pulled away from her to look directly in her eyes. He plowed full force into her causing her to shout in ecstasy. He thrusted in and out of her a few more times. Her body meeting his every time. His release followed along with her walls tightening around him.

"God, Sonny!" She shouted as he kissed her neck and she tried to slow her breath. He pulled out of her, regretfully, then wrapped his arms around her. Both were still hyperventilating. "It never gets old with you."

"I'm a little worried." He stated out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Cause you're my wife that likes football, understands my life, and shares mind blowing sex with me. I'm getting a little attached." He explained.

"That's okay. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

"Well than I guess you're never going anywhere, because I never want you to."


End file.
